Various articles of manufacture, such as watches, are typically placed in a storage box for shipping and display purposes. Various printed materials, including printed publications, such as instruction manuals, assembly manuals, and guarantees, are typically included with the shipped articles. In the past, these printed materials were placed inside the storage box along with the manufactured article, or they were separately stored. In practice, the printed publication would be lost or mutilated after the storage box had been handled several times by prospective purchasers.
A solution to this problem was developed by HOLTZMAN, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,530, which created a secondary compartment on the bottom of the container for storage of the printed material. However, once the printed material is placed in this secondary compartment, it is difficult to remove. Hence, this led to the disadvantageous result that many people never examine what has been placed in the secondary compartment.
In view of the above, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a slidable tray upon which printed material can be placed, the tray being housed inside a compartment of the storage box when it is not in use.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of an aperture in the tray through which a person's finger can be inserted for the purpose of removing the printed matter from the tray.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a tray that can be manipulated from outside the storage container for moving the tray from a storage position to an extended, use position.